


Surprises

by whitepansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"marriage proposal to a complete stranger in the street au"</p><p>Daichi did it as a dare. He did not expect this outcome at all.<br/>In which Kuroo is a lil shit, Daichi is so done, and Suga is the goddamn antichrist <strike>(so basically no difference)</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> god save dadchi

It started with a lame dare. 

His college roommate, Kuroo, thought it would be hilarious if he randomly proposed to a stanger in the middle of the street. Of course, he didn't want to do it, but Kuroo wouldn't go down without a fight.

"C'mon, Sawamura, it would be _so funny_."

"Not really, Tetsu."

"Aw, don't 'Tetsu' me, c'mon Daichi. Unless you're..."

"Don't."

A staredown presumed.

" _Chicken_."

Daichi _fumed_. "Kuroo. Tetsurou."

"BCK-GAWK!"

"Kuroo, we're on a bus, _we're in public, Kuroo_."

"BCK-GAAAWK, CHICKEENNN!"

"KUROO."

People glanced over at them, clearly annoyed.

"WE GOT A CHICKEN HERE, GUYS! SAWAMURA DAICHI IS A-"

"LORD ALMIGHTY, _FINE_!"

Kuroo grinned something akin to the Cheshire Cat and pulled a small box out of his jacket.

Daichi groaned, ("Where did you even _get that._ " "I have my sources."), and the bus screeched to a stop. They got off, and looked around at the people streaming down the sidewalk.

"Ooh, how 'bout him?" Kuroo says immediately, pointing to an old man with a walker about to cross the street. 

Daichi gave him a seething look, his eyes narrowed so far he could barely see out of them. 

"Okay, okay! No need to death glare, Sawamura," Kuroo put his hands up in surrender, though still wearing the shit-eating grin.

"What about her over there?" Daichi motioned towards a girl about their age walking swiftly down the sidewalk. 

"No way, man," Kuroo stated. 

Daichi looked over at the other, exasperated. "Why not?"

"We both know you're gay as hell. You can't propose to a girl, that's cheating."

"Are you kidding me."

"C'mon, okay, don't get pissy on me, you're about to propose. You can't be pissy when you propose." Kuroo slung his arm around Daichi and scoured the street, then pointed at a guy around their age. "How 'bout _him_."

Daichi rolled his eyes before looking over, then did a double take. It wasn't the silky silver hair on the man that Daichi would later blame it on ("Really, _who's hair is that color, no one's, only old men's, seriously_ "). The man he was looking at was beautiful. He had smooth, flawless skin and a smile that could challenge the sun's brightness. He was talking with an older man, with longish brown hair. A teacher? Perhaps a boss? Probably not, they're both dressed far too casually for him to be with a boss. Unless they're close. _Dating?_

"Looks like it's a yes, then?" 

Daichi snapped back from his thoughts, looking back at Kuroo. "Huh- oh, yeah, well, I mean- wait, what, I mean, nO-"

Kuroo laughed. "Too late, no takesies backsies, Daichi!" then proceeded to shove the ring box into his hands and push him in the direction of the pair. 

" _No way,_ Kuroo, I can't-" Daichi began, seething.

"What part of no takesies backsies do you not understand?" Kuroo teased, waving him off. "Go get 'im, tiger."

"I-" Daichi began to protest again, but their bickering were drawing too much attention. With a sigh, he muttered, " _Whatever_ ," and shoved ring in his jacket. One final glare was sent to Kuroo before Daichi stalked off toward the couple.

Daichi stopped right in front of the silver-haired man. The latter was turned away, towards his companion, (whom, up closer, he didn't look as old as he had from afar), so to get his attenion, Daichi tapped on his shoulder. 

He turned to reveal a confused look and --  _shit he was better looking up close._

"HHey--" Daichi's voice broke, he cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, beautiful."

"Hiii," the man replied, drawing out the word in confusion. "Can I? Help you?" 

Daichi cleared his throat again and kneeled on one knee.  _Even though this wasn't real, it was still nervewracking...!_

Giving his best smoulder, Daichi began with, "So, I know we've just met-- like, literally-- but I felt a spark just looking at you." 

"Huh." The man blinked, a look of disbelief on his face combined with the beginnings of a blush.

"You are beautiful, your smile a ray of sunshine, and I was wondering..." he reached into his jacket, meaning to reveal the ring in a flashy way, but instead ended up flinging the box across the floor. "Shit--!" he muttered, and frantically scrambled up to grab it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the silver-haired man hide the amused grin on his face and glance at his friend, then drop it when Daichi straightened out. 

"Ah, as I was saying," Daichi kneeled back down, blushing, the charisma from before gone. He opened the ring box and there lay a cheap used-looking ring from a vending machine. _Kuroo would._ "Will you, er, marry me?"

The man full on grinned and Daichi felt like he was melting. "I thought you'd never ask!" He exclaimed whole-heartedly, grasping his chest. 

Some confused people around them began applauding, probably wondering about what had happened but happy nonetheless. 

Daichi, embarrassed, kept silent as the man carefully took the ring and slid it onto his finger. "Isn't it beautiful?" he gushed, turning toward someone who had clapped, then his friend. Eventually, the people went on about their business, then he turned back towards Daichi. "Thank you, um..." the man laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's your name?"

"Oh, ah- I'm Daichi. Sawamura Daichi." Daichi stood up and gave him a sheepish smile.

The man looked at him warmly. "Well, Sawamura-san, I'm Sugawara Koushi."

"Sugawara..." Daichi repeated softly, as if to feel it on his tongue.

Sugawara smiled almost sadly down at his hand and began twisting the ring on his finger around. "Well, that was fun, but I assume you want this back?" He slid it off his finger and held it up to Daichi.

"Actually," Daichi took the ring and slid it back onto Sugawara's hand. "You can keep it."

Sugawara's eyes widened, and an intimate smile grew along with a blush. "Ah... Thank you."

They stood there for a few moments, shyly gazing at each other before the Sugawara's friend tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Suga? We should be going... Nishinoya will be mad if we're late."

Sugawara snapped his head up, as if he was waking up, and looked blankly at the other before processing what he had said. "Ohh, yeah, I, uh, forgot! Sorry, Asahi." He looked back at Daichi, giving him a flirtacious look. "Um, how about I just... give you my number, and we can continue this conversation later?"

"Oh, sure, yeah, that'd be... great..." Daichi stumbled over his words, then pulled his phone out for Suga to input his number in.

Suga took the phone, put his number in, then handed it back with a wink. "I'll see you later, Daichi-san." He linked arms with Asahi and walked away. Daichi caught bits of their loud conversation: "Why did you give him your number? ...You just met him... what if he's a murderer... or a douche-" "Tsk, tsk, tsk- first of all... stop worrying... second of all, he's cute... how could I not give him my number!"

Suddenly, a hand fell on Daichi's shoulder. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Daichi turned to see Kuroo standing there with his ever-present grin. "Looks like that was a success, huh?"

Daichi relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you huge prick." 

"Hey, you got a number out of this, don't be too sassy, now." Kuroo waved his finger in warning.

"Okay, _Mom_ ," Daichi taunted, a smile rising on his face as he realized,  _hell yes he got his number hell yes hell fucking yes._

"Whatever, _son_ , you're happy, you can't deny that."

Daichi tried to wipe the smile off his face but it came but twice as vibrant. He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i be able to write characters in character ? probably never.  
> also, the only acceptable form of daisuga is where they meet in shitty romcom-like situations sry i dont make the rules  
> 


End file.
